


Wet Nightmare

by XN30NX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader is not CC, Reader's gender is up to you, Scissoring, Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: A Collection where the Reader or You gets fucked by the Nightmare Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4THE NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONICS ARE ADULTS, THEY HAVE THEIR OWN PERSONALITIESTHEY'RE NOT POSSESED AND THEY'RE NOT THE BULLIESNightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are not in this fanfic, sorry
Relationships: Nightmare Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Nightmare Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I know they already have canon voices, but I prefer David Near's interpretation for the Nightmare Animatronics voices
> 
> Here's the playlist so you can hear how they talk:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJptKlIP0QM&list=PLpzSl3lvZ--n5xIqliu3pbZQZg0OzRKLD

It was now 10:00 p. m. Time to go to sleep, You just finish your dinner, clean yourself up and put your baggy pajamas pants and your tank top and walk towards to your bedroom and falling down to your bed, put the sheets to your body the air was cold, you stare at the wall, feeling tired, you close your eyes and falls asleep peaceful, cuddling yourself from the soft sheets and pillows from the cold air 

...

01:0 a. m.

The Nightmares Animatronics were outside your house, licking their lips with their tongues, saliva drooling down around their lips, they were so horny, they were like a bunch incubus and succubus hungry for you and your soft sleepy soft body

"When I enter their house, I wanna just cuddle them and then fuck them so badly! God they're so adorable! I bet their moans are so adorable too!" Bonnie giggles, he's madly in love with you, he want to do things with you and your body

"In your dreams Bon! I wanna have some good time with them, with my soaking wet pussy" Chica one of the baddest and naughtiest furry girl of the gang, she's a very dominanting chicken

"Yaaarrgh, I see them first, they are my booty, not yours!" Foxy snarl at them

The three of the them were snarl at each others of angers and jealously, But then Freddy stop them and seperate the three of them

"Relax gang, Relax, just one by one, let's start with..."


	2. Freddy's Dollface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy enters your house

01:05 a. m. 

You get rid of the sheets, you need more of the cold air, it was so good especially in midnight, hell you even get rid of your baggy pajamas pants and now you were just in your underwars, you're still using your tank top thought, you were movig around and around, trying to find a comfort spot to sleep "Ugh...Why it's so hard to sleep" You groan of annoyance "Just, let me sleep already..!" You rant and moving your legs and arms up and down, like you were doing a snow angel, and then you turn your body, so you were facing at sheets from your bed and put a pillow to your head, "I just wanna sleep already..." You told yourself "If only there was a chance to make me asleep"

"I think theres an actually chance to make you fall asleep, Angel" You heard someone in your room, you get up and see, a giant chubby animatronic brown bear with his three cubs and cigar on his brow clawing metal fingers, one of his cubs were top of his hat and the others two were sitting on his two shoulders, the giant bear was smiling widely, while his three cubs were giggling devilish, you gulp, your heart is beating fast, you were so scared theres a giant bear infront of you and in your room and the weirdest part is he's standing in two legs like a human and talks

"Hello, princess, nice midnight, isn't?" Thoses nicknames makes your heart beat "They're so cute when They're scared!" "Are they gonna be our new mama?" "Can I touch their hair" His cubs were talking to you and pointing at you, the big bear, you were assuming it's their father, sigh and put their three cubs down to the floor "Now, now kids, papa is gonna have a...busy hard work right now" He smile devilish at you "Why don't you go outside and explore the house, hmm?" The big bear told his three kids "Sir! Yes sir!" The three of them salute get out of your room "Don't forget to close the door" one of the cubs close the door, so now it's just you and the big bear, both of you were staring at each others, the bear was smiling at you, while you were looking away left to right, feeling uncomfortable right now, sweats falling down from your reddish face, then you hear him walking towards you, you back up "Now Now, Not to be scared kitten, just let your Big ol Friend Freddy Fazbear help your problem" He crawls towards your bed and started to massage your legs, you twitch, you feel his soft bean paws with his long metal claws, your chest was raising, you were breath in fast, the feel of being touch, the bear chuckles at your reaction, he raise his claw from his finger index, you yelp when he rip your underwear from his claw "Don't worry sweet thing, I will gentle with my fingers" His put his claw back down from his paws, he spread your legs, and gentle lean his paw to your private parts "Hnng-!" You grunt, you almost the wetness falling down to his paw "So cute" He chuckles, he spread your legs more, a drool of salive falling down to your private parts "G-Gross" You said, He then licks his middle and index finger and goes inside you and start to move in and out, you moan, feeling his two fingers inside you, his paws were so soft inside you, you even feel the fur from his fingers "You're enjoying this don't you, pretty thing?" You humm, nodded your head, he stop fingering and licks at your fluids "You taste so good, better than honey" Was that bear joke? "Now let's go to the next level" Once again his spread your leg and show his huge cock between your legs, Your eyes were wide open, redder face, chest raising up and down, heart beating faster, you don't know if it's gonna fit inside, it's probably goona tearing you apart "H-Holy shit! It's huge!" You shout "No worries, doll, I'll be gentle, Tell me when I stop" He then move his dick towards between your legs, fuck you feel his giant tip "O...Okay" The beaar wink at you and then enters his cock, slowing inside you, You roll your eyes, biting you lip, saliva falling down your lips, you moan, god he was so god fucking damn huge, he started to move in and out of you, you grab your sheets tightly, biting your lip harder, creaking noises coming from your bed, moans and groans coming from you and the bear "W-Wow-!" He lift your legs up, they were now in his shoulders "Let's go faster" "Mmmaaah, Yeah!" He started to fuck you faster, your eyes were up to your skull more saliva falling down to your mouth, god he's hitting your cervix so hard "I'm gonna cum inside you sweetheart!" He grunt, finally enters his knot inside you, you cried out loud, damn he's knot was also huge, you can feel it inside you, you can see it in your stomach, he then came, both of you moan of pleasure, he pull out, leaving you so exhausted, panting, sweating and his cum falling down your legs "Let's do this again, tomorrow at midnight" He chuckles and smoke his cigar, you giggle drunkenly


	3. Bonnie's favorite person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie enters your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Consensual Somnophilia

You were laying upside down from your bed, trying to find a comfort spot to sleep, hope it doesn't break your neck, snoring sounds from your mouth, saliva drooling down your lips, falling down from the floor

Bonnie opens the door quietly, worried that he might waking you up, he sees your sleepy body, He giggles, he walks inside your room quietly and close the door, he slowly tip toes quietly again not wanting to wake you up, he then gets a better closer look at you and your body, god you were so adorable in his eyes, he smile widely, sparkling stars on his and salive falling down his mouth, he's just wan to touch your body and everything, he feels so hard right, he sees his cock pointing at your open mouth "W-What if..." He said quietly, blushing so hard, his cock was twitiching and pumping of arouse, he walks towards your sleepy body, he started to jerk off his cock and then move your head to his cock, you lips enter his cock, your mouth was full of hot saliva inside "W...Wowzers, their mouth feels so good..." Bonnie's ears started to twitch, he then started move slowly in and out

You in the other hand, you didn't feel his cock inside your mouth, you were so tired and numb, you feel like you were dreaming eating a delicious subway sandwich, you're not even hungry...you can feel something hitting inside your throat

Bonnie can't take it anymore he decide to go faster, he grab the sheets of your and started to face fucking you faster and faster, he was growling and groaning of arouse and heat "Your mouth...Feels...so good! Human...I wish I can fuck you inside...!" He moan and whimpers, he was such a touch starved all he wants somebody to love him, hold him, hug him fuck him and suck him off, if only it was just you

"Ah...Ah...Ah! I'm coming!...I'm coming inside your mouth Human!" He let out a loud high pitched moan, coming inside your mouth, your mouth was full of semen, you didn't even swallow it because you were asleep, his semen was falling down to your floor, Bonnie looks at his semen down to the floor and then at your sleepy body "Maybe next time I'll be your first..." He mumble

...

08:00 a. m.

"Who the-" You cough, spit it out of the semen "Fuck-" once again you cough "Mess me and my floor!?" You keep coughing


	4. Chica's girl girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica enters your house

You were laying on your bed, legs spread open and mouth open, the sheets you were using were down to the floor same thing with you baggy pants, so you were just in underwears and tank top, Chica enters you room from you other door slowly, her spiky nails from her legs were making a scratching sound of the floor, she saw your sleepy body up and down, her eyes were full of lust, she smirk at you position, she started walk closer to your bed and then gets up and sit on your face "Mmmph!?" You woke up from the chicken's fur but also their wet dripping pussy, you can almost taste her fluids on your lips, the chicken noticed that and giggles devilish "Well hello there! Girl friend..." She then pays attention at her plan, she put down your underwears and started to spread your private parts and fingering it, you moan "Oh my, you're enjoying this, aren't you hmm?" She then started to lick it with her tongue, you were whimpering from the touch, you look left and right, feeling uncomfortable staring at her pussy, "You know, you can help me with my buddy down here too..." She told you, you give up and started to lick her pussy getting your tongue inside her womb, you grip her feather chicken legs and eating her out faster and faster, just two girls having some fun and pleasure at each others "Hah...You're so good at this...!" the chicken moan "But let's see if you can handle this...!" "...Huh?"

...

The room was full of moans and whimpers from you and chicken, both of you scissoring each others, moving their privates in and out, feeling her wet pussy touching you and getting closer to you "I'm so close!" You cried out "Meet too!" The chicken told you, both of you came and cried out,you pant and fall down feeling exhausted from the sex "That was good, girlie, maybe let's do it again tomorrow but different..." The chicken move closer her big fluffly and feather boobs were closer to your face, you giggle and started kiss, sucking and massaging the, she giggle enjoying her pleasure


	5. Foxy's Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy enters your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Consensual Somnophilia

You were laying on your bed, face down on the pillows and back facing at the ceiling

Foxy opens the two doors from your closet and walks towards your sleepy body and goes up, he takes off your baggy pants and his glowing yellow/orange stares at your ass and licks his lips with his metallic tongue, his cock was now poking up to his brown short twitching

He started to slowly jerking off himself and then enters inside you slowly, you moan quietly feeling his cock inside you, his you can feel his knot slapping your ass

Foxy started to thrust in and out a little faster, his robotic hand and hook were now grasping your two buttocks

He then goes faster faster, grabbing your body tightly, moans, groans snarls and pants coming from you and the fox and creaking noises coming from the bed, he then thrust harder, enter his knot inside, you yelp, and then he came inside you, you moan of pleasure saliva drooling down to your mouth, eyes up to your skull, and then you fall down to the bed and started to breath in and out, Foxy pull out of you with a pop sound, his semen leaking down to your thighs, he smile widely licking his lips with his tongue "My booty.." he massage your buttocks slowly, you were just panting and giggling drunkely


End file.
